


the baker and the skeleton

by Peaches (just_peachyy1029)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Comfort, But not all the time, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of fluffiness, Original Characters - Freeform, Past Abuse, Post-Pacifist Route, Profanity, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, frisk is non binary, i mean just look at the au, quite a few people are gonna be assholes, sans is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachyy1029/pseuds/Peaches
Summary: Every single person in the world has a soulmate tattoo. These marks have what your soulmate will first say to you upon meeting you.And apparently... Monsters have these tattoos too.Emily is a young woman just trying to get out of her terrible apartment and try to live life with an optimistic attitude. For such a sweet lady, it’s rather unfair that she gets saddled with the most assholish Monster in the world.But perhaps there’s more to him than meets the eye, or maybe he really is just a huge jerk.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Underfell), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Underfell)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	the baker and the skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody reading this! I’m just randomly starting this story and I’m not exactly sure where it’s gonna go, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I think I might update regularly, perhaps every Tuesday after today, that way Tuesdays will actually be important to me. But don’t hold me to that, I get stressed sometimes with schedules, but I’ll try!

I was locked in a heated staring contest, my eyes squinted and analysing my opponent. I finally blinked and hung my head in defeat, the failed pastry in my hand said nothing about its victory, after all, it was just a pastry. 

"Do I really have to come up with some new recipe? You have so many other kinds of pastries, why do you need me to make you a new one?" Luci, the owner of the bakery I stood in, only shook her head, tutting the poor, little ol' me. 

"People want new, Em, what I have now is old. You're a better baker and your stuff is always a hit, so please do this for me." I stared my friend down before sighing, sinking even lower at the fact that I now had more work to do. But Luci needed me, so I was gonna try my best to make something that the 'people' would like.

"Fine, but you owe me." I gave her a pointed look, frowning, while Luci just laughed at my grumpy antics.

My friend playfully glared, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "I really don’t owe you anything, remember Sawyer?" I frowned, rubbing my arm as I reluctantly nodded. I didn’t particularly like her holding _that_ over my head, but it was true. 

"Don't start, Luci." I paused, checking the time on my phone before inhaling sharply. "Jeez, it's late. I gotta get back home, see ya!" I turned to leave, my friend saying goodbye in the most dramatic of ways. I also bid farewell to the scrawny little kid that Luci just hired, who was currently wiping down a table. Luci was holding the guy hostage for something he did yesterday, I couldn't remember what he did, but apparently it deserved getting a punishment in the form of overtime.

Now enough thinking, time to go home. However, I paused at the entrance of the building, a hand ready to push open the door to the rest of the world. Turning my head back to the dude, I stared at him, wondering if maybe... Just maybe. He locked eyes with me, but said nothing, looking increasingly nervous the more and more my eyes stayed on him.

With a sigh, I turned away and gave the door a push, the city air flooding my nose. It was a little chilly, but the warmth of the bakery stuck to my skin, making it seem not as cold as it probably was. It may be technically summer still, but autumn was fast moving and very quickly taking over. 

A brisk walk to the left would lead straight to my apartment, however, I looked to the right instead. Down that way, was a much different portion of the city, newer too. 

It was the Monster city, named Newer Home, but it was never called that by anyone. Monsters never really came to the human city, mostly due to the fact that humans weren't the best at accepting anyone who looked more different than the 'norm.' But on the flip side, humans never went to the Monster side because Monsters apparently were... less than nice. 

Some say they were incredibly vicious and would kill humans on sight for the injustices they faced from my species and some say they were just huge assholes, but still shouldn't be trifled with. I wasn't gonna make a judgement on what a whole species was like just from what others have said. Rather, I would decide for myself what individuals were like, if I were to ever meet a Monster that is.

Staring in that direction for a few seconds more, I shook her head and turned left, making my way back home. 

Home.

It wasn't a place that I wanted to _be_ home, but it seems like that's what it would be until I moved. If I ever did move, the only places that were cheap enough for me to get were other trashy apartments that were either worse than the place I was staying in or the same, and I would rather not waste my money like that.

Walking into the building, I trudged up the stairs, wishing to anyone listening at all to please get the landlord to fix the elevator. I was lazy and just overall didn't want to put in the extra effort of going up the stairs everyday. It was tiring and I hated it, but the landlord just wouldn't hear the pleas of his tenants and fix it. I would talk to him about it, but he was super creepy, so I would rather suffer with the stairs.

Pulling out my keys from my pocket, I unlocked my apartment, headed inside, then locked the door behind me. She caught a glimpse of my tattoo and felt hope swell through me, as it usually does when I look at it. The importance of this tattoo stemmed from the fact that it was a soulmate tattoo. The first words I would ever hear from my soulmate, printed on my forearm for the world to see.

" _you got a fuckin' staring problem or somethin'?_ " Was what was written.

It was quite rude, but I wasn't gonna let that dissuade me about meeting whoever this person. When it first manifested on my skin, I was confused before I burst out laughing at the fact that it was all lowercase and somehow in comic sans, which was just hilarious to me for some reason. 

That's the reason I just randomly stared at the guy in the bakery, I made it a habit to occasionally just stare at someone I've never met and wait to see if they said what my forearm says. It never happened, of course, but I wasn't gonna lose hope.

I stripped from the outfit I was wearing, opting to throw on sweatpants and tank-top for maximum comfort. Bouncing on my bed, I wasn't overly excited to sleep on it considering how much the springs dug into me every night, but I was tired. I could deal with another night of discomfort, plus it's not like I could afford a comfier bed, that money would be better spent getting a new place.

Laying down and pulling the blanket over me, I closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake me. It always took a few minutes to actually become sleepy, but eventually it came and off to dream world I went.

Morning came quicker than I would've liked it, but the floor above, who were incessantly loud every morning, wouldn't let me sleep in, so I got up and got busy. Saturdays were my off days from working at my job. Didn't mean I had no work to do, my apartment was in dire need of a deep cleaning. Plus I needed to start thinking about ideas for that pastry.

It took hours to actually get it looking nice again, and I was so close to giving up and just lazing around a few times, but eventually I got it done. A quick look out the window showed that it was a particularly sunny day today. I weighed my options.

Stay home and watch TV or go outside to the park and not be a home gremlin. With a sigh, it was better to be productive and get some vitamin D, so I went to my closet and changed into my most favourite red dress, which extended down to my knees and hugged my waist before flowing outwards the rest of the way.

Slipping on a pair of flats and grabbing my phone and keys, I left my apartment to enjoy this beautiful day, even if a part of me was longing to be lazy today. The park wasn't too far away, so it was a short walk, especially if I walked faster than I normally did. A tad bit of excitement entered my being, and the more childish part of me wanted to play on the playground, just for the hell of it.

Arriving at my destination, you could imagine me surprise when the only three people there were two goat Monsters and a kid climbing on the monkey bars. The Monsters in question were huge, like insanely tall, it was almost a little intimidating. One wore a black and red robe like dress and the other wore an almost kingly outfit with the colours matching the other one.

Deciding to be friendly, I walked up to them, getting their attention immediately. "Is that your kid?" Did Monsters like talking about their kids like humans did? I really, really hoped so, and hoped that I wasn't going to accidentally offend them in any way, shape, or form.

"Yes, why?" The one in the dress spoke, her voice sharp and cold, and both Monsters watched me with narrowed gazes, almost glaring at me. It made me a little uneasy, but it wasn't going to deter me.

With a big smile, I looked back at the kid. "I just wanted to say that they're adorable." Compliments are always good, right? Especially complimenting someone else's kid, that was always a good way to warm up to someone. Looking back at the Monsters, I saw their gazes had softened a bit.

"Thank you, sorry if I came off as rude before, usually humans aren't the most friendliest when it comes to us." I made a gesture with her hands, trying to get it across that they shouldn't apologise.

"Don't worry, I get it. Us humans suck, especially when dealing with accepting others." The female goat Monster nodded before the kid suddenly came running over. I noticed something now that the kid was a lot closer, they had a flower wrapped around their arm, and said flower had a face.

The kid looked at me before looking at their parents. "Who's this?" I felt my face get hot at the fact that I had failed to introduce myself previously.

"Whoops, completely forgot to introduce myself to you guys," The goat Monsters only gave me a patient smile, while the kid watched me carefully. "I'm Emily, pleasure to meet you all." 

"I'm Toriel, this is Frisk," Toriel gestured to the kid, who now was suddenly shy and gave a timid wave, to which I waved back with a gentle smile. "And this is Asgore, my husband." The male goat Monster, now known as Asgore, straightened up at hearing his name before speaking.

"It's nice to meet you too, it's rare for a human to be so... friendly to us Monsters, so it's a nice change of pace." I felt a pang of sympathy for the Monsters, knowing it must not be very easy for them with my species being the way it is.

Curiosity struck me as she wondered something, voicing my question aloud almost immediately. "I hope this isn't rude, but I was just wondering why you're in this park and not at a park in the Monster city? Not that I don't want you here, but I know that a lot of humans wouldn't want you here and yet you're still here despite that."

Toriel only looked amused before her husband decided to speak up again. "Frisk goes to a human school here, and today they requested to play in this park, so we obliged." Frisk nodded, confirming his story, the kid now being a bit more outgoing around me.

"Our little Frisk has got us wrapped around their finger, I swear." Toriel patted the kid's head affectionately, to which Frisk protested to the pats, not wanting the goat messing up their hair. The kid looked up at me for a moment, catching my attention before they grinned, mischievously.

They launched themselves at me, which startled me a bit before they lightly hit me on my arm. "You're it!" They called out before running away faster than I would've thought possible. Indignantly, I raced after them with short 'Hey!', the childish side of me finally showing its face as I chased the kid all around the playground.

They were good. Unbelievably good at Tag, I would get close to them, but they always managed to dodge. It was impossible to get them with the strategy was doing. So, instead of running after them, I hid. It was a pretty good spot too, it let me see where the kid was at and kept me from being seen from most angles.

Frisk was definitely confused and started looking around, calling out my name sometimes. They were getting closer and closer to my spot and as soon as they were close enough, I gently hit the back of their leg, earning a startled noise from them, before I tore out of there as quickly as possible. 

The game continued for a bit before eventually ending after I got too tired to continue. Frisk and Flowey, which I learned that was the flower's name, started playing hide and seek with each other. I returned to the goat Monsters, a feeling of embarrassment washing over me when I realised they were probably watching me run around the whole time.

"You're pretty good with kids, Emily." Toriel stated, looking mildly impressed while Asgore just nodded, silently agreeing with that statement. I only rubbed the back of my neck, waving them off with a small smile.

"Eh, it's nothing. All I did was play Tag with them." I didn't think it was a big deal, I just played with the kid, plus I had quite a lot of fun doing it.

Toriel's smile faltered before shaking her head. "They don't play with kids their age and I never see them really smile a lot," She paused, smiling sadly at me, which made my heart hurt a bit. "But I've never seen them smile as much as you made them today. So I thank you, Emily."

I accepted the thanks with pride, feeling rather glad now that I managed to make the kid happy. I stayed at the park for a bit longer, talking with Toriel and Asgore and getting to know them more. When they all went to leave, Asgore and Frisk went on ahead, the male goat Monster on the phone with someone as he left, but Toriel stayed behind.

Toriel asked about I potentially babysitting Frisk, should the need arise, and I couldn't have felt more honoured to have someone entrust me with their kid like that. So of course, I said yes, and exchanged phone numbers. If Toriel and Asgore ever needed a babysitter, I would be happy to be one for them.

Overall, I could say that today was incredible and I was looking forward to what tomorrow had in store for me.

**Author's Note:**

> And thaaaaaat’s the first chapter! Comments are much appreciated, they make me feel better about my writing and it means that people actually like this story! Anyways, see you next chapter!


End file.
